Skarpretter
Skarpretter (2004-2009) var et dansk Anarko-punk og DIY punk band tilknyttet miljøet omkring "Ungdomshuset" på Jagtvej 69. Flere af medlemmerne havde tidligere spillet i "Paragraf 119". Musikstilen var hurtig og energisk punkrock i klassiske punkrock trommerytmer med en growl'ende leadvokal, der kan lede tankerne hen på f.eks. Johnny Rotten fra Sex Pistols blot i dobbelt tempo. Leadvokal ofte kombineret med svarkor fra resten af bandet. Skarpretter var, som bandnavnet antyder, et skarpt samfundskritisk og politisk band med sangtitler som "Fuck You System", "Nation of Cops" og "Bombemål Fogh" (Kritik af tidl. statsminister Anders Fogh Rasmussens (V) incitament til at føre Danmark ind i Irak- og Afghanistan-krigen). Det fem mand store band skrev udpræget vrede tekster på både dansk og engelsk og tournerede på aktivistiske undergrundsscener i både Danmark og udlandet, og var en integreret og markant del af den danske punkscene i 2000'erne. Teksterne udtrykker næsten éntydigt bandets indignation overfor den ensretning det danske samfund havde bevæget sig ind i under den borgerlige "Fogh-regering" (2001-2009) og de overgreb bandet følte fra politiets side som aktive i det "autonome" aktivistiske miljø i Danmark. Politiet beskrives ofte som "pigs" eller "bastards" i gruppens tekster. Således befandt to af bandmedlemmerne sig også i Ungdomshuset, hvor gruppen havde øvelokale, da huset blev ryddet 1. marts 2007 hvilket resulterede i signifikante ubetingede fængselsdomme til de to på mere end ét år respektivt. Skarpretter spillede i deres levetid sammen med andre markante danske punkbands som Hjertestop, Nightfever, Guddommelig Galskab, Love Potion, Assassinators, Politiet A/S, President Fetch, Bomberegn, Under Al Kritik, Øregas, Ripping Headache, Hærværk, Højspænding, Reaktion, Leather Vein, Skrald, Realm of Chaos, The Hangover Boys, Thought Police Brutality, Dead Instrument, De Høje Hæle, En hel røvfuld Frank m.fl. Skarpretter spillede bl.a. på danske spillesteder som Ungdomshuset, Den Grå Hal, Støberiet, Paramount og 1000Fryd. Bandet turnerede herudover bl.a. i Sverige, Norge, Tyskland, Østrig, Frankrig, Spanien, Polen, Hviderusland, Tjekkiet, Slovakiet, Rumænien, Bulgarien, Ungarn, Serbien og Ukraine, hvilket må siges at være ret imponerende for et dansk undergrundsband med et rent subkulturelt publikum, som normalt anses for at være forholdsvist begrænset. Generelt stod bandet for en anarkistisk og anti-fascistisk stil, som også var kendetegnende for Ungdomshuset på Jagtvej 69 helt overordnet, sammenholdt med en skarp afstandstagen til racisme, sexisme, homofobi, vold og hårde stoffer. Skarpretter spillede deres afskedskoncert 1. maj 2009 i Dødsmaskinen i det "nye ungdomshus" på Dortheavej 61. Info fra Skarpretter's website We played our final show with Skarpretter on the 1st of May 2009. It took place in the new Ungdomshus of Copenhagen; Dortheavej 61, a place that was won after a long and persistent struggle with the authorities, in the wake of the eviction of Jagtvej 69. We started out in Ungdomshuset on Jagtvej, and through the last wild years of its existence (and the time after eviction) being in the band was a great priviliege to us. Not only because it was amazing (and important) to be a political punk band in the middle of this raging conflict, but also because of the opportunities to travel through Europe and beyond, to meet old friends, make new and spread the loving message of total fucking anarchy! 5 years is a long time for a band to stick together (at least in K-town) and in the spring of 2009, not all of us was interested in continuing, so instead of ending up as a half-hearted shit band, we decided to call it quits. It seemed a fitting place to end; in a new house, which in time will become (and in many ways already is) a thorn in the side of all that is straight, profit-run, and “safe” in this terror-scared, rightwing nation of bigots and hypocrites. It might not be Jagtvej 69, but it’ll still be great. So now we’re signing off for good. If we inspired a few people out there, and pissed off a few more; then our purpose is fulfilled. So long, and thanks for all the tofu. Anarchy & Friendship Skarpretter P.S. Our homepage has been relocated to www.distort.dk P.P.S. No bandmembers were seriously injured in the breakup. Skarpretter is a middle age word, meaning an official of the state appointed to carry out death sentences. Today the word is antique, and rarely used, but in reality, the state still has executioners on its payroll: from cops and judges to the doctors of the criminal psychiatric wards. The state still legally murders those who cannot or will not fit in. Not with a chop of an axe, but with drugs, years imprisonment in total isolation and the extreme and endorsed violence of its watchdogs, the police. (Dansk) Skarpretter var et politisk DIY (Do-it-yourself) punk band fra K-town. Vi spillede fra efteråret 2004 til foråret i 2009, alle i bandet kom fra scenen omkring Ungdomshuset på Jagtvej, hvor vi også havde vores øvelokale indtil røvhullerne ryddede huset den 1 Marts 2007. ”Skarpretter” var originalt titlen på en statsautoriseret bøddel. I dag er ordet nærmest blevet antikt; men det betyder ikke at staten ikke har bødler på lønningslisten, de har bare andre fine navne i dagens Danmark. Tak til alle jer der i den tid vi spillede gav os husly, mad, drikke & en masse fede oplevelser når vi var ude omkring (eller på hjemmebane i K-town!). Selvom bandet ikke eksisterer mere, ses vi jo nok igen! VH Skarpretterne Udgivelser * ''"Skarpretter" - Selvbetitlet 12” (33 rpm) LP - april 2006 (også udgivet på CD og kassettebånd) * ''"Ammunition E.P." - 12” (45 rpm) EP 28. september 2007 (Skarpretter - HUG02) * ''"Bagna // Skarpretter" - Split 7" (45 rpm) single april 2008 (Skarpretter - HUG03) Eksterne henvisninger * Skarpretter officiel website * Skarpretter på MySpace * Skarpretter video "Fuck You System" på YouTube Kategori:Punkgrupper